


Kolejne zmartwychwstanie?

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Alan Deaton, Fluff and Angst, Helpful Alan Deaton, Hurt Theo Raeken, Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M, stiles is theo raeken anchor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Scott zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Stilesa i spróbował odsunąć go na większą odległość od Raekena, co w sumie nie było niczym trudnym, skoro był od niego kilkadziesiąt razy silniejszy.– Zostaw go – syknął wyraźnie poddenerwowany Theo i sięgnął po drugie ramie Stilinskiego, który zaczął czuć się trochę jak przeciągana lina.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Kolejne zmartwychwstanie?

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszą wersję tego OS pisałam jakieś dwa lata temu, a teraz to tylko nieco zmieniłam i odrobinę poprawiłam. 
> 
> Byłam pewna, że to już wstawiałam na ao3. Przejrzałam dzisiaj stare prace i okazało się, że jednak nie. Teraz ciężko byłoby mi chyba od zera zacząć pisać Steo, bo bardziej podchodzi mi Thiam... ale w sumie to chyba też nie wyszło tragicznie? 
> 
> ***  
> Zalega mi na wattpad jeszcze jedno krótkie opowiadanie z 1D. Pisane jakieś dwa lata temu na zamówienie. Typowe porno. Niall/Louis/Liam. Jeśli ktoś chcę przeczytać to mogę opublikować go też tutaj. Tylko ostrzegam, że raczej nie będzie mi się chciało poprawiać błędów.  
> Dajcie znać w komentarzu :)

***

Kto by się spodziewał, że Theo wcale nie zginął?

Chyba nie było takiej osoby, śmiało można nawet powiedzieć, że wszyscy cieszyli ze śmierci chimery. Jednak po pewnym czasie, Stilesa zaczęły nawiedzać wątpliwości i wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedział, że Theo był pod wpływem Doktorów Strachu. Przekopał się przez własne wspomnienia o tym chłopaku i próbował jakoś delikatnie zaczynać rozmowy z innymi na jego temat, ale każdy go zbywał. Sądzili, że zwariował, bo przecież wcześniej to on najbardziej nienawidził Theo, a teraz miał jakieś dylematy moralne.

Najbardziej wściekła była chyba Malia i Stiles jakoś nie potrafił mieć jej tego za złe. Przecież Raeken wystawił ją Pustynnej wilczycy, strzelił do niej. Stilinski, jako jej były chłopak, powinien nienawidzić go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, bo to właśnie przez Theo coś zaczęło się między nimi psuć. Malia przestała mu ufać, a Stiles zdystansował się tak bardzo, że ostatecznie ich związek tego nie przetrwał.

Problem polegał na tym, że czasami dostrzegał w nim coś znajomego. Gdzieś pomiędzy chęcią władzy, manipulacjami i rozkazami Doktorów ukrywał się ten sam chłopak, którego znał w dzieciństwie. Czuł, jakby zawiódł, bo razem z tym, czym stał się Theo Reaken, zginęła też jego młodsza wersja. Wyrzuty sumienia, złość i dziwna pustka nie chciały zniknąć, nie ważne jak zaciekle z nimi walczył.

***

Stiles po kolejnym z kolei koszmarze, w którym słyszał wołającego go Theo, był tak rozbity i roztrzęsiony, że mógł zapomnieć o ponownym zaśnięciu. Powoli zaczynał mieć dosyć samego siebie... to, co jego podświadomość próbowała mu podpowiedzieć, było dla niego tak czytelne jak pismo obrazkowe.

Pojechał do Deatona, mając nadzieję, że emisariusz będzie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, a jeśli nie to przynajmniej komuś się wyspowiada ze swoich rozterek. Alan wydawał się być najlepszą opcją, bo Stilinski miał pewność, że cokolwiek powie zostanie to w murach kliniki.

Chociaż była dopiero piąta nad ranem, to wiedział, że nie zostanie odesłany z kwitkiem. Deaton miał zwyczaj bardzo wczesnego wstawania i zawsze wydawał się być zadowolony z towarzystwa. Stiles kilka albo kilkanaście razy pojawiał się tutaj po wypędzeniu Nogitsune. Bez zapowiedzi i o przeróżnych godzinach, a emisariusz nigdy nie kazał mu spadać. Czasami rozmawiali, ale nie zawsze. Zdarzało się, że pomagał sprzątać po operacjach albo przeglądał sterty książek weterynarza. Wszedł jak zawsze bez pukania, a mały dzwoneczek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał radośnie.

– Deaton?! – zawołał, kiedy po dwóch minutach nadal nikt nie wychylił się z zaplecza. Coś z brzękiem spadło na posadzkę, a później słychać było wyraźnie dwa przyciszone głosy. Przez chwilę stał jak sparaliżowany, bo co jeśli to jakiś włamywacz?

– Stiles, chodź tutaj! – odkrzyknął weterynarz i Stilinski odetchnął z ulgą.

Posłusznie przeszedł przez gabinet, aż do ostatniego pomieszczenia, które służyło za salę operacyjną. Przez te kilka sekund zastanawiał się, czy był jakiś wypadek i Deaton potrzebował kogoś do asysty. Miał nadzieję, że nie, bo ostatniego razu nie wspominał najlepiej. Zdecydowanie nie przygotował się na to, co czekało go za drzwiami. Oprócz Alana była tam jeszcze jego ostatnia zadra na sumieniu – Theo Raeken. Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć choćby jednego słowa, nogi też odmówiły współpracy. Miał wrażenie, że wrósł w podłogę. Theo jakby skurczył się w sobie pod wpływem uważnego spojrzenia. Na jego twarzy dostrzegł cień wstydu i zażenowania, uczucia, których Raeken przecież nie znał. W ogóle wydawał się jakiś inny? Tylko że Stilinski nie umiał jeszcze sprecyzować tego, co się zmieniło.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, jakim cudem żyjesz? – zapytał słabym głosem.

– Spokojnie – odezwał się Deaton. – On nie jest teraz zagrożeniem, wcześniej był jakby opętany przez Doktorów. Rozumiesz? – Nastolatek tylko skinął głową. – Teraz zresztą jest człowiekiem. Nic wam nie grozi z jego strony.

– Stiles? – odezwał się po raz pierwszy chłopak. Brzmiał na cholernie wystraszonego. W żaden sposób nie przypominał tego aroganckiego, pewnego siebie dupka sprzed kilku tygodni.

– Co? – Stilinski starał się jakoś otrząsnąć. Przecież ostatnio o niczym innym nie myślał, jak tylko o tym, co spotkało Theo.

– Przepraszam. – Tego jednego słowa w ogóle się nie spodziewał.

– Za to, że prawie nas wszystkich pozabijałeś? – Chłopak się wzdrygnął i przytaknął. To nie będzie miła ani lekka rozmowa. Jednak jeśli coś ma się zmienić, to muszą przez nią przebrnąć.

– Wiem, że to nie wymaże tego, co zrobiłem. – Stilinski usiadł ostrożnie na stołku w rogu pomieszczenia i czekał na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi. – Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że żałuję skłócenia cię ze Scottem. Tego, że przeze mnie ponownie czułeś się tak jak po opętaniu... musisz wiedzieć, że śmierć Donovana też jest w znacznej mierze moją winą. Napuściłem go, bo wiedziałem, że tak czy tak wygram – albo cię zabije, a jak nie to on zginie. Scott się od ciebie odwróci i dzięki temu będę miał jakieś szanse na jego pokonanie.

– Cóż... zadziałało, prawda? – Nastolatek nie mógł się powstrzymać od cierpkiej uwagi. Pamiętał doskonale to, jak się czuł po tym, jak Scott odrzucił go jak coś zepsutego, gorszego.

– Najbardziej żałuję tego, że twój ojciec omal nie zginął. – Stiles zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i miał ochotę mu przyłożyć. Strach o to, że straci tatę tak mocno wrósł się w niego, że do teraz dwa razy na dzień upewniał się, czy szeryf ma się dobrze.

– Musisz pamiętać, że żył pod wpływem Doktorów od lat – powiedział Deaton, przytrzymując go mocno za ramię. – Manipulowali nim bardzo zręcznie, wykorzystując jego marzenia i uczucia. Między innymi jego dziecięcy, nigdy niezaleczony żal i zazdrość o to, co miał Scott. Pod ich wpływem to urosło i stało się jego siłą napędową... miał jeden cel: pozbyć się dawnego przyjaciela za wszelką cenę.

– Okay... więc to trochę tak jakbyś miał wyprany mózg? – Raeken skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale skinął głową w potwierdzeniu. – Więc skąd mogę wiedzieć, że teraz już ci przeszło? Oni nie żyją, ale takie rzeczy nie przechodzą same jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Terapia trwa latami.

– Trwała... w czyśćcu czas płynie inaczej.

– W czyśćcu? To on istnieje? Coś takiego jak w tych wszystkich podaniach... czy tak po prostu nazwałeś miejsce w którym byłeś? – Nie mógł powstrzymać swojej wrodzonej ciekawości, a chyba powinien, bo chłopak wyraźnie pobladł.

– To nie była jakaś ogromna poczekalnia do czegoś innego, lepszego... to było jak spełnienie najgorszych koszmarów – odpowiedział zduszonym głosem. – Walczyłem, uciekam, a każdy dzień i tak kończył się moją śmiercią. Rankiem wszystko zaczynało się od nowa.

***

Przez kolejne pół godziny słuchał o tym, co spotkało Theo po tamtej stronie. Jak dla niego to miejsce bardziej przypomniało piekło, ale nie zamierzał mówić tego na głos. Ten jeden raz postanowił powstrzymać każde cisnące się na usta słowo.

Po pewnym czasie Deaton zajął się porządkowaniem lekarstw i opatrunków. Tylko od czasu do czasu spoglądał na nich z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Może to faktycznie było nieco dziwne, że po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, potrafił współczuć temu chłopakowi. Siedzieli na dwóch przeciwległych krańcach metalowego stołu, trzymając w dłoniach parujące kubki z herbatą. Stiles starał się jakoś ułożyć w głowie to, czego się dowiedział.

– I co o tym myślisz? – zapytał emisariusz, podchodząc do nich.

– Cóż... to już kolejne zmartwychwstanie. Jeszcze jedno i przywyknę – mruknął cierpko.

– Pytam o to, czy wierzysz w to, że Theo się zmienił?

– Mnie przekonaliście – wyznał, starając się nie zerkać na Raekana, który dosyć efektownie zachłysnął się powietrzem. – Miałem już wcześniej pewne wątpliwości. Właściwie to przyszedłem tutaj w tej sprawie. Powiedzmy, że miałem niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia – uściślił. Weterynarz coraz uważniej mu się przyglądał. – Nie wiem jednak, co na tę radosną nowinę powie reszta... Nie są twoimi fanami. – Kolejna rzecz, której nie powinien był mówić. – Raczej będzie z nimi ciężko, nawet ze Scottem. Nie mówiąc już o Liamie i Malii. – Niestety taka była prawda i nie było najmniejszego sensu tego ukrywać.

– Jak go zobaczą, to rozerwą go na strzępy – powiedział cicho, bardziej do Alana.

– Chcesz go śmiertelnie wystraszyć?! – syknął Deaton. Nastolatek spojrzał na Theo i faktycznie widać było po nim przerażenie.

Przysunął się do niego i niepewnie położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Co najdziwniejsze chłopak nieco się uspokoił i pochylił w jego stronę. Trochę tak, jakby chciał być jeszcze bliżej? Emisariusz miał minę, jakby gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej, a on zgarnął wszystkie prezenty spod choinki.

– Fascynujące – szepnął Deaton. – Wcześniej też to tak działało? W dzieciństwie? I gdy byłeś pod wpływem doktorów?

– Jako dziesięciolatek czułem raczej jakąś więź... ale gdy wróciłem, to był dla mnie szok. – Chłopak się zarumienił, a Stilinski kompletnie nie wiedział, o czym oni, do cholery, mówią.

– Dlatego Doktorzy nie mogli zmusić cię, żebyś go zabił. Nawet gdy już uległeś i nasłałeś na niego Donovana, to i tak w końcu nie wytrzymałeś i poszedłeś za nimi do biblioteki... – Chociaż nie było to pytanie, blondyn i tak odpowiedział skinieniem głowy.

Stiles naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, co się działo, bo jedyna odpowiedź, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy, powodowała, że wszystkie włoski na ciele mu się zjeżyły. To niemożliwe, żeby Theo...

Myśl urwała mu się w połowie, bo ktoś wszedł do lecznicy i ten cholerny dzwonek go rozproszył. Weterynarz wyszedł ze zmarszczonym brwiami, widocznie nie spodziewał się nikogo o tak wczesnej porze. Nic dziwnego... nie było jeszcze nawet siódmej!

– Scott? Liam? Co wy tutaj robicie? – zapytał niby od niechcenia, ale Stiles mógł przysiąc, że wychwycił pewną nutkę zaniepokojenia w jego głosie.

– Dzień dobry – mruknął Scott. – Szeryf wystraszył się nieobecnością Stilesa i poprosił nas o rozejrzenie się w okolicy.

– Cholera – sapnął cicho, jednocześnie spoglądając na wyświetlacz swojego wyciszonego telefonu. Dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń i ze trzydzieści SMS-ów. Ojciec go wypatroszy.

– Istotnie młody pan Stilinski asystował mi dzisiaj przy zabiegu.

– Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś po mnie? – zdziwił się McCall. – Deaton, co to za zapach?

– Pacjenta – mruknął zdawkowo emisariusz.

– Nie mówisz poważnie? Operowaliście człowieka?!

– Ciszej.

– Ale...

– Mogę was zaprosić, ale tylko jeśli obiecacie zachować spokój, niezależnie od tego, co zobaczycie za drzwiami.

– Coś się stało Stilesowi?

– Nic mu nie dolega... nasz gość za to jest osłabiony i wolałbym nie narażać go póki co na wasze wrzaski.

– Będziemy się zachowywać, słowo. – Słychać było ciche skrzypnięcie zawiasów. Stiles stwierdził, że emisariusz postradał zmysły, skoro pozwolił im wejść dalej. To się bardzo źle skończy...

Po przekroczeniu progu zabiegowego, obaj przystaneli niemal w tym samym miejscu, co on wcześniej. Tylko że oni po zaledwie dwóch sekundach byli już gotowi do ataku. Świecące, wilkołacze oczyska i ostre pazury... pełen zestaw. A z ich gardeł wydobywał się złowrogi warkot. Deaton stanął przed nimi.

– Musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić, panowie... Nie warczy się na moich gości.

– Gości?! On chciał nas wymordować! Stiles, na miłość boską, odsuń się od niego! – sapnął wściekły Scott. Cały drżą, jakby w każdej chwili mógł stracić nad sobą kontrolę... a to nie zdarzyło mu się już od dłuższego czasu.

– Uspokój się – poprosił cicho Stilinski. – Czujesz w nim wilka? – Chwila ciszy.

– Nie, ale jak to w ogóle możliwe? – Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. – Kolejna osoba zmartwychwstała, mogę nawet powiedzieć, że wróciła z piekła... W dodatku jako człowiek. – Zerknął najpierw na niego, potem na Alana, a na koniec zawiesił swoje srogie spojrzenie na Raekanie, najwyraźniej oczekując wyjaśnień. – Nic już nie rozumiem.

– Nawet ten nadprzyrodzony świat ma pewne reguły – wyjaśnił monotonnym głosem emisariusz – Odpokutował. Został oczyszczony, a jako niewinny nie mógł przebywać tam, gdzie do tej pory. Uwolnił się. Nie zdążyłem zapytać, ale prawdopodobnie dostał wybór: powrót do dawnego ciała albo narodzenie się na nowo. – Theo skinął nieznacznie głową. – A to, dlaczego wybrał pierwszą opcję, to zasługa jego kotwicy. – Stilinski na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Cholera, cholera jasna! – Gdyby urodził się w nowym ciele, straciłby wszystkie wspomnienia o niej...

– Ona mieszka w Beacon Hills? – zapytał Scott.

– On. I tak, mieszka tutaj – odpowiedział Theo, zanim zdążył to zrobić Alan.

– Stary, ty już od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się zachowywałeś... – wtrącił Liam, patrząc uważnie na Stilesa. – Tak jakbyś nie mógł pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. Myśleliśmy, że jesteś wrażliwszy i masz zbyteczne wyrzuty sumienia. – Stiles zaczął się nad tym intensywnie zastanawiać, bo faktycznie to było niepokojące. – Może przeczuwałeś, że on żyje?

– Tak... – mruknął cicho, zerkając na Raekana, który akurat w tym samym czasie spojrzał na niego. Czyli jednak.

KURNA – pieprzyć jego szczęście...

– Spróbuj tylko znowu coś kombinować albo manipulować kimkolwiek, a doczekasz się bardzo bolesnej śmierci – warknął ostrzegawczo Alfa. Blondyn skulił się jeszcze bardziej i zaczął płytko, i szybko oddychać. Nawet nie próbował się odszczeknąć. To jakby patrzeć na zupełnie obcą osobę...

Scott zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Stilesa i spróbował odsunąć go na większą odległość od Raekena, co w sumie nie było niczym trudnym, skoro był od niego kilkadziesiąt razy silniejszy.

– Zostaw go – syknął wyraźnie poddenerwowany Theo i sięgnął po drugie ramie Stilinskiego, który zaczął czuć się trochę jak przeciągana lina.

– Nie dotykaj go! – warknął McCall, starając się jednocześnie odepchnąć blondyna od przyjaciela.

Chwilę później Theo leżał półprzytomny z rozbitym nosem na posadzce. Spróbował się podnieść, ale widocznie był zbyt słaby, bo upadł ponownie, tym razem całkowicie tracąc przytomność. Emisariusz szybko znalazł się przy nim.

– Stiles, chodź no tu. Musimy coś zademonstrować twoim przyjaciołom. – Brunet posłusznie usiadł obok Deatona. Ten bez ceregieli chwycił go za dłoń i umieścił ją na karku Theo. Oddech blondyna momentalnie się wyrównał. Parę sekund później uniósł powieki, spojrzenie kierując prosto na Stilinskiego. Nagle zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie niezręcznie.

– I co to znaczy? – zapytał zdezorientowany Liam. Alan już otwierał usta, żeby wytłumaczyć, ale Stiles był szybszy.

– To ja jestem jego kotwicą. – Theo mruknął coś w potwierdzeniu. Na tyle cicho, że Stilinski nie był pewien, czy zrozumiał wszystko tak jak trzeba...

– Co ty powiedziałeś? – sapnął, wpatrując się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

– Zawsze byłeś... nawet jak mieliśmy po dziesięć lat – przyznał wyraźnie zawstydzony. – Tylko to nie było tak silne jak po moim powrocie. Widzicie, okłamałem was jeszcze w jednej sprawie... nikt nigdy mnie nie przemienił w wilkołaka... byłem taki od zawsze. Doktorzy dołożyli do tego tylko jeszcze geny kojota...

– O?! – mruknął Scott.


End file.
